


[Podfic] Wed to the Night

by Utukki



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Existential Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe Not Quite Human Cecil, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utukki/pseuds/Utukki
Summary: The Voice of Night Vale’s wedding day is heralded by a rainstorm, and it finds his fiancé amidst an existential crisis over, among other things, the aforementioned Voice’s complex relationship to his city.In other words: Carlos learns to live with the reality of being loved by not only a radio host, but by the very town that the radio host personifies.





	[Podfic] Wed to the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tactfulGnostalgic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactfulGnostalgic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wed to the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835169) by [tactfulGnostalgic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactfulGnostalgic/pseuds/tactfulGnostalgic). 



> This is a podfic of [tactfulGnostalgic's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tactfulGnostalgic/pseuds/tactfulGnostalgic) Welcome to Nightvale fic, [Wed to the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9835169).

Author: tactfulGnostalgic

Read by: Utukki

Mixing by: Utukki

Length: 39.55

Songs used: Seeing The Future, by Dexter Britain, and Thaw Outro by Kai Engle

Download: [.wav file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/34jgydp348nic11/Wed_to_the_Night-Complete.wav)

[.mp3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2u1f7tr2pr9exck/Wed_to_the_Night-Complete.mp3)


End file.
